Estúpido y sensual perro
by Suave-Primavera
Summary: Sirius y James hacen una apuesta muy entretenida ¿Como logra Sirius conquistar chicas de manera más efectiva? Puede que ahora se esten riendo pero lo que comienza como un juego a veces termina como una guerra.


**.Estúpido y sensual perro.**

_Ustedes seguro dirán "¡Mierda! ¡Otra vez está loca publica algo!" pues perdónenme, pero me cuesta trabajo mantener cosas en mi cabeza. Espero no alargarme, creo que será un fic cortito…_

_¡Bien! ¡Capitulo uno! ¡Nos vemos abajo!_

* * *

-¡Ay! ¡Si eres una hermosura de animal! –chilló la muchacha emocionada poniéndose en cuclillas para acariciarme. Saque la lengua juguetón - ¡Tan tierno! James ¿De dónde sacaste un perro tan chulo?

-Ya ves, este líder de manada es todo un… - lamí la parte del muslo de la chica que quedaba descubierto y James lanzo una carcajada - … es todo un sin vergüenza.

La muchacha se pasó un mechón de cabello detrás de mí y rio de forma carismática.

-¡sí que debe serlo! – contesta ella al tiempo que acaricia mi hocico con esas delicadas manos suyas. Lance un gruñido similar a un ronroneo. - ¡Que hermoso! ¡Ven aquí… eh... Disculpa, ¿Cómo dijiste que se llamaba tu perro?

Levante la cabeza hacia James y ladre en aprobación. James sonrió de lado.

-Canuto por supuesto – respondió él aguantando la risa.

-Canuto… - repitió la chica - ¡Que encantador! ¡Es tan precioso! -Unte mi cabeza sobre su abdomen. La chica rio. – hermoso… -la escuche cuchichear.

-Oh bueno, Canuto y yo debemos de irnos ¿Verdad amigo? – mire amenazante a James. ¿Por qué siempre acababa con mi diversión así? -¡Vámonos Canuto! – grito el sin darme replica.

Subí las patas a las piernas de la chica y le lamí el cachete en despedida.

-Sin vergüenza… - murmuro James con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Juntos empezamos a subir la colina hasta las puertas de Hogwarts y nos encaminamos a los baños de prefectos. Por supuesto que sabíamos cómo entrar, un merodeador lo sabe todo.

Adopte mi forma humana sin quitar la sonrisa pícara que había llevado todo el tiempo en mis labios y James me entrego la ropa de repuesto que guardábamos debajo de un lavabo.

-¿A que soy todo un galán? – dije sonriendo de lado a lado mientras me acomodaba la camisa.

-Claro, uno muy peludo y aprovechado – me contesto James y ambos reímos con fuerza.

-Vamos Cornamenta, ambos sabemos que incluso en mi forma – me puse de perfil presumiendo los abdominales que aún no estaban cubiertos por la camisa – esta forma mejor que el mismo cuerpo de Adonis – James soltó una carcajada – habría conseguido los mismos resultados que en mi forma de animago.

-Veamos, entonces te planteare una apuesta – alce las cejas impaciente al tiempo que abrochaba el ultimo botón de mi camisa. – La cosa es muy simple de hecho, lo único que tienes que hacer es conseguir en una semana salir con diez chicas en forma humana y, dentro de lo que cabe, en tu forma de animal… ¿aunque sabes? Nunca noto mucho la diferencia, sigues siendo un animal – lance una carcajada sarcástica ante su ultimo comentario.

-Muy gracioso hermano, pero está bien, acepto tu envidia, ¿Cómo no tenerla estando frente a mí? –Ambos salimos con paso animado del baño de prefectos. – pero sobre la apuesta… suena interesante ¿Qué gano yo?

-¿La prueba real y verídica de que eres tan bueno conociendo chicas tanto como humano que siendo un perro? – dijo James alzando una ceja.

Fruncí el ceño, disgustado.

-¿Algo mejor? – pregunte mientras dábamos vuelta por un pasillo.

James dio un suspiro y se colocó ambas manos detrás de la nuca adoptando un aire pensativo.

-Tal vez… - empezó a susurrar sacándome una sonrisa. Tome mi varita de mi bolsillo trasero y toque uno de los ladrillos de la pared.

– Por favor querida… -masculle observando como la pared formaba un espacio suficiente para mí y para James.

-Ya lo sé, si tu ganas Quejicus sufrirá una broma y si yo gano Quejicus sufrirá una broma ¿Qué te parece? – dijo sonriendo de lado a lado. Reí un poco con su idea.

-Por más que no me desagrada la idea yo quiero una apuesta real. Estoy hablando de que si gano harás ESO – James abrió los ojos como platos, abrumado – y si tu ganas yo nadare desnudo en el lago.

-Oh rayos, intentaba liberarme de esa peligrosa oferta, pero tu ganas, verte ridiculizado en el lago será un premio hermoso – le sonreí confiado.

-¿Ridiculizado? ¿No viste mi precioso cuerpo en los baños? Además, no voy a perder Cornamenta, tú serás el que reciba el castigo. – Sonreí cuando salíamos del pasadizo y dábamos un tranquilo giro para pedir al cuadro que nos dejase pasar – Perro sexy. –dije mirando a los ojos a la Señora Gorda que frunció el ceño.

-Esa no es la clave – dijo con molestia. James lanzo una carcajada.

-Disculpelo, tiene un problema para hablar, lo que Sirius quería decir es "Gryffindor es genial" –la señora gorda nos sonrió complacida y nos dejó pasar.

-¿Entonces James? ¿Te animas? – James se rasco la nuca y luego asintió distraído.

-No puedo perder, trato. – nos estrechamos las manos y nos sentamos en los sillones frente a la chimenea. En una esquina estaban dos muchachas de nuestra casa. Una de ellas, la rubia de ojos cafés, se me quedo viendo un momento y sin pensarlo dos veces le guiñe un ojo a lo que ella respondió con risitas. James me observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿Qué te digo? Soy encantador – dije sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

* * *

_N/A_

_¡Tan encantadores esos dos! ¿Qué me dicen? ¿Quién ganara la apuesta? _

_Me retiro._

_Atte: Suave-Primavera 24/09/13 a las 07:10pm._


End file.
